Do Not Get Sucked In Mysterious Portals
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: Trying to close up a mysterious portal of some sort, the Winx, along with two certain Specialists, were sucked in the portal. Where they discover that they've been transported to an alternate universe where everyone's genders have been swapped, even theirs. With the help of their gender-bend counterparts, will they ever return to their rightful universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so my first attempt for this story was just plain pathetic and messed up so...yeah, say hello to the revised version of the first chapter! Also, I changed the title and the summary...yeah, I wasn't really an organized person back then. So yeah, if you're wondering, this was previously 'Love Yourself, Not Fall In Love!' (which, looking back at it, doesn't make any sense if you ask me), but let's just say I didn't like it. So yeah, it's changed!  
**

 **Whether you've already read the previous first chapter or not, I still recommend you to read this nonetheless. While the idea of the Winx and two of the Specialists are still in the story, there are some changes of the plot and some names and all that. The Trix and their male counterparts are in here...because why not. I mean, the Trix is always there if you ask me (other than the first movie and season 4, but whatever), so it wouldn't be much of a surprise.  
**

 **In this chapter, we'll kind of learn more about a Specialist named Felix! Since he has his own scene here, I don't know why, probably to parallel Flora's scene but whatever.**

* * *

A certain nature fairy breathes and gives a contented smile as she strolled around the forest just outside the famous fairy school. Her friends, the famous Winx Club, were quite busy with their own hobbies, and since it's been a while since Flora had gone into nature walks like this one (with school work and villains and all), she figured it would be the right time to do that.

She continued on walking around the forest, observing the beautiful scenery of nature. Oh, she adored how the trees and plants looked so lively, how the flowers are so colorful and so beautiful...

Her observations on the surroundings of the forest was quickly interrupted as she heard a strange noise of some sort, sort of like a portal opening...

"How odd," Flora muttered, looking around for the source of the noise curiously with a hint of fear, "Why would someone...or something open a portal out of nowhere in the forest like that?" She wondered to herself, slowly walking towards the noise as she dodged twigs and other obstacles to avoid noise. "It might just be the Trix again..."

Once she arrived near the said mysterious portal, she yelped and quickly hid behind a bush after the portal or whatever it is made a loud, thunder-like noise, eventually followed by loud cackling of three certain witches. "Oh no," Flora gasped quietly, so it was them after all...

"Let's go, sisters." A certain Ice Witch announced, completely unaware that a fairy is in the same area as she and her sisters.

Somewhat curious, Flora slowly and slightly fearfully lifts her head and peers over to the portal surrounded by three certain witches, still somewhat unaware that one of their enemies is spying on them. At first, they just looked at each other, two of them had a somewhat doubtful look, but the ice witch looked confident. "Ya sure about this, Icy?" The witch of storms asked, looking at the portal with a doubtful look.

"Yeah." The witch of darkness agreed, nodding. "What if they just attack us or something? I mean, they're our male versions, they're bound to be more aggressive than us-"

"Oh, shush." The witch of ice assured, "I've already talked with Ike and he's already agreed about our plan."

"Well, if ya say so..." The two of them shrugged as they casually got in the portal, with the ice witch trailing behind and looking around as she has a feeling of being watched. Before shrugging off and eventually entering the mysterious portal with her sisters. After that, the portal just pretty much sat there, with no intention of disappearing or dissolving anytime soon. Why is that?

Seeing as the Trix sisters aren't going to return in this area via this portal anytime soon, Flora got out of her hiding spot and approaches the portal slowly and cautiously. "Hmm..." She hummed as she curiously circled around the portal, squinting her narrow, emerald eyes, looking at it at every angle possible. She is determined to find out what is it about this portal, where it takes someone or something without ever going in it, why the Trix would use this portal to go into this mysterious place the portal takes, etc.

After some more observations, she still couldn't tell where in the dimensions it takes someone, or something. The portal has this sort of bluish-green color, looked tall and wide enough for an average person, and it seemed stable...for now.

As she was still observing...for some reason, the portal suddenly made another thunder-like noise as it shook quite violently, sucking a bunny rabbit in it in the process. Startled, Flora took a step back at this and looked at the portal with wide eyes, waiting for something to happen. It's starting to get unstable, she thought as she turned around to run back to Alfea as fast as she can.

"The girls need to know about this..."

* * *

 _ **-** Meanwhile, in the alternate universe-_

A certain nature loving Specialist breathes and gives a contented smile as he strolled around the forest, just outside the famous Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. His friends, the Specialists, were quite busy with their own hobbies (Blaine was reading a book, Sterling is busy admiring himself, Max is writing a song, Vector is too focused on his video games, Lance is on the gym, etc), and it's been a while since Felix had gone into nature walks like this (with heroic duties and villains and all), so he figured it would be nice to do it now.

He continued on walking around the forest, observing the beautiful scenery of nature. Oh, how Felix adored nature so very much, after all, he did grow up in a very nature-loving environment in the realm of Linphea.

Felix was somewhat your average Specialist, but not that average as he is considered one of the most heroic Specialists in Red Fountain and basically the whole Magic Dimension, along with his friends, of course. He was also quite handsome, with an olive skin tone on a rather well-built body; medium-length, light brown hair with blondish bangs; and narrow, emerald-colored eyes. He usually wore a typical Specialist jumpsuit with a pink gem (don't ask) holding his cape in place. But since he's just getting some fresh air, he just wore a simple green polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

His observation on nature was quickly interrupted as he heard an odd thunder-like noise and some cackling nearby. "That was odd." He whispered to no one in particular, looking around as he rubbed the back of his head with a confused expression. "The weather seems fine. Why would there be any thunder-"

"Come on, sisters! Follow me!" A rather unfamiliar, feminine voice announced as she and other women (he assumed they were witches, that's the feeling he got first) cackled in an evil manner. Oh, they were witches alright. And Felix wasn't even trying to use 'Witch' as an insult; he knows, whoever they are, they are witches.

He wasn't an expert on witches, but there's one thing he knows about witches. And it's that they are trouble, big trouble. Hearing the cackling coming his way, he quickly hid behind a bush and observed the witches passing by. He didn't know why, but he definitely felt bad vibes on those witches, all too familiar vibes.

There were three of them, the one leading the way- to which he assumed to be the leader of their little group- had long, white/silver hair neatly tied into a ponytail, her obviously noticeable eye-shadow and other makeup, and outfit mostly consisted of blue. He has this...cold feeling about her; another had long and straight dark blonde/brown hair, her eye-shadow, makeup, and outfit mostly consisted of the color purple, this one...he had a rather...dark feeling about her; and finally, the last one had short, yet extremely frizzy dark-purple hair, to be honest, her hair looked like it was struck with lightning or something, while her eye-shadow, makeup, and outfit mostly consisted of dark red/maroon. He had a wild/crazy feeling about this one...

He also didn't know why, but why does those witches remind him of three certain, evil wizards that has been harassing him and his friends ever since they were Freshmen? Odd. He thought.

After those odd witches left to who-knows-where, he stood up with a sigh. "I wonder what those witches are up to in the middle of the forest..." He wondered, preparing to go back to Red Fountain to tell his friends about his encounters with the strange witches, but was interrupted by the same thunder-like noise, but instead of cackling following up after, it was...screams? Was someone, or rather, some people in danger?

Determined to come to the rescue of these mysterious people (whoa, he encountered many mysterious people today..), he looked around frantically for the source of the noise. Hearing as the noise is at a certain direction, he quickly sprinted towards the direction. Once he arrived, his eyes widened. Is that...a portal throwing out two men? He raised a brow at this. What in the realms is happening?

What was odd was that those men being thrown out are wearing...Red Fountain uniforms/jumpsuits? Weird. Felix had never seen them before. One of them had a rather silly shaped, spiky maroon hair, while the other had shaggy orange-brown hair, and a pair of red-rimmed spectacles. How odd. He thought.

Just as he was about to help those mysterious men, he was, yet again, interrupted by another collection of screams coming from the portal. Okay, what is up with that portal and why does it keep throwing people out?

It seemed that the portal got unstable after seemingly throwing out six girls, presumably fairies considering their bright and colorful looks, to the point where the portal closed, gradually growing smaller and smaller until it was no more. Now leaving unconscious six fairies, two Specialists, and surroundings as it suddenly got quiet.

After staring in shock for a few moments, Felix only blinked at this, stepping back and turning around to run back to Red Fountain. He couldn't believe what just happened, and he just didn't know what to do. What was that portal all about? Why did it just throw eight people here? Who are these people?

Well, he couldn't just find out on his own, and he certainly can't help them on his own. He needed help too.

"The guys definitely need to know about this..."

* * *

 _-What happened prior, Winx Universe-_

"..I wonder where this portal might take us if we were to go in." Helia wondered curiously as he and the Specialists tried observing the mysterious portal, with caution, of course (not). After Flora managed to do a sprint from the forest to Alfea in a matter of five minutes, she quickly told the Winx about her odd encounter with a mysterious portal and the Trix. Curious and determined to find out about the Trix's new shenanigans, the Winx decided to investigate with their beloved Specialists.

"Most likely on an alternate universe of some sort, considering the portal's appearance." Tecna muttered as she and the Winx stood as far away from the portal as possible.

"Really?" Riven asked as he poked the portal, before pulling his hand out immediately after feeling the portal sucking his arm. "Cool."

"Totally not cool!" Musa called out irritably to her boyfriend, "Don't just touch random portals like that! You don't know what's even waiting on the other side! What if you get sucked in?!"

Riven merely shrugged as he continued poking the portal playfully, giving his girlfriend a smug look. "The hell do you mean? It's perfectly harmless." He went as far to let his head get sucked in for a moment, "See?"

"Stop doing that!" Stella exclaimed, "You might get sucked in for real, you know!"

"Yeah, Riven, stop it." Sky rolled his eyes, attempting to pull his maroon-haired friend from the portal, "Who knows what's on the other side?"

"One way to find out." Riven smirked as he pushed the blond Specialist away from him to mess with the portal some more, with the Winx girls (especially Musa) protesting and scolding at him for being so reckless in this situation.

"Riven," Timmy muttered, grabbing the spiky haired Specialist's shoulder to stop his shenanigans, his eyes wide as he looked at his device. "Stop it."

"Or else what?"

Before anyone could respond, the portal suddenly made the all too familiar thunder-like noise and shook quite violently. Startling the Winx and Specialists.

"Or else that happens!" Timmy screams as the Specialists attempts to run as far away as possible from the portal, now attempting to suck them in. "The portal gets unstable after you mess around with it. before it closes down!"

"Riven, you moron!" Musa yelled at her boyfriend, causing him to flinch.

The majority of the Specialists managed to outrun the portal from sucking them in, but Riven and Timmy, who was trailing off, err, not so much...

"Go, Timmy! You can do it!" Tecna attempted to encourage her tech-savvy boyfriend attempting to not get sucked in the portal. But he isn't doing so well, to be honest.

"I hope you get sucked in! Ya moron!" Musa yelled.

"Wow, Muse, I appreciate the encouragement!" Riven rolled his eyes.

"No time for sarcasm, you two!" Layla yelled at the both of them as she, the Winx, and the Specialists attempted to grab the two from being sucked in. But, unfortunately, it was too late as they were indeed sucked in. Riven first, and eventually the bespectacled Specialist.

"Timmy, no!" Tecna gasped, "Oh, and- um, there's Riven too..." She added awkwardly. She didn't feel it was right to call out for her boyfriend when he's not the only one who was gone.

"No!" The Winx and the Specialists also gasped, before looking at the musical fairy for any reaction of her boyfriend and a bespectacled Specialist getting sucked in the portal.

"Wow." Musa let out a sigh of disbelief and a bit of awkwardness, "He really did get sucked in, did he? Well...that escalated quickly."

"Okay, so your boyfriend gets sucked in the portal." Brandon said, "And that's all you're going to say?"

"Well, he was basically asking for it, though." Musa shrugged with a hint of sheepishness. "You can't blame me for that."

"But what about Timmy?" Tecna asked, looking back at the unstable portal with a frown, "He most certainly did not ask for it!"

"We'll find a way to bring them back soon, don't worry," Bloom attempts to assure her two friends, "We just need to-"

The redheaded fairy's words were cut off as the portal made yet another loud, thunder-like noise as it shook quite violently. "Okay, what's happening?!" Stella asked in panic.

"I think it's closing..." Helia muttered.

"Wait, what?" Musa demanded with wide eyes. The portal is closing? With Riven...and Timmy, yeah, let's not forget about him, in it? "No!" She exclaimed, running at the portal. Even though she acted like Riven definitely deserved it, she's still concerned. What if she'll never see Riven...(and Timmy, she guessed) again?

"Musa no!" Tecna yelled after the musical fairy, attempting to run after her and pull her away. Sure, her boyfriend got sucked in too, but is it really worth the risk? She found it incredibly illogical.

But with a musical fairy's rather reckless action, she and her technical friend also got sucked in. Great. The more, the merrier, right? "Oh, no!" Bloom and the remaining Winx girls gasped as their two friends get sucked in the portal also. "We have to get them back!" She exclaimed, the Winx agreed with this and prepared to sprint towards the portal to save their beloved friends.

"Oh, please don't." Nabu pleaded, "We have to find another way-"

But before the wizard can even finish his own sentence, the girls had already jumped in the portal.

The Specialists could only stare in shock after the Winx had jumped, with the portal now shrinking and shrinking until it's practically gone.

"D...did..." Brandon couldn't even find the right words to comprehend what just happened.

"W...what...?" Was all Nabu could say.

"W-what just...?" Helia uttered, his eyes never leaving the place the portal once were.

"What just happened?" Sky managed to ask in shock.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Don't blame me if the ending part is half-assed. I'm kind of exhausted so yeah. But I hope this is less confusing and messed up than my previous attempt.  
**

 **So yeah, you've met Felix! Haha, I bet you don't even know who he is, huh? You must feel pretty dumb right now! *sarcasm*.**

 **Anyway, so far, the only male Winx counterpart introduced so far is Felix! And since both Flora and Felix's scene somewhat parallels each other, it's kind of obvious who Flora's male counterpart will be (Fyi, if you're confused with Felix's hairstyle, just imagine Sky's hair from season four). So yeah, I hope you like Felix! But, other than that, there are other mentioned names. Can you guess who Blaine, Sterling, Max, Vector, and Lance are? I bet you can't! Haha! I bet you feel dumb right now! *sarcasm*  
**

 **I don't think I have anything more to say, so, thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, before we get on to the second chapter, I have a few things to say for the previous readers.**

 **-Yes, I changed the title, this was previously 'Love Yourself, Not Fall In Love!'**

 **-There are some major changes around here. Like the plot, names, villains, etc.  
**

 **-I recommend you to read the previous first chapter as it has been revised and been made less confusing and messed up.  
**

 **That is all. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

"...Okay, but are you sure these aren't just drunkards who happen lost their way in the forest or something?" Raven, along with her friends, asked irritably as she, her friends, and the Specialists arrived to the place where bodies were being thrown out from a portal (or at least, that's what Felix said that happened). Raven was one of the most powerful (and the most aggressive) fairies in the Magic Dimension, and quite an attractive one with pale skin; sharp, violet eyes; shoulder-length, maroon hair; and had rather sharp features to the point where she looks angry/mad most of the time. Most people even say she looks and acts more like a witch more than anything... "Because even though I'm not much of an expert on portals; I'm pretty sure a portal won't just appear out of nowhere and throw random people out like that."

"I saw it with my own two eyes, Raven." Felix said, looking at the eight unconscious fairies and Specialists, specifically a certain brunette fairy. "The portal just happened to disappear right after those six girls were thrown out."

"Right." The maroon-haired fairy rolled her eyes.

"Wow, the blonde one's hot." Sterling, the prince of Solaria and a rather attractive Specialist with slightly tanned skin; short, golden blond hair; and bright golden eyes, commented as his eyes wandered to a certain unconscious, blonde fairy.

"Actually, phenomenon like this aren't quite common, but they aren't impossible either." Vector, a tech-savvy Specialist with pale skin; seemingly emotionless, teal eyes; and short, dark magenta hair with his bangs brushed to the side, muttered as a matter-of-factly as he crouched down on one of the bodies, ignoring his blond friend's comment. "But then again, there has to be a logical explanation for this...a spell gone wrong, perhaps?"

"But portals don't throw unconscious people out." Princess Skylar of Eraklyon, the Princess (soon to be Queen) and Guardian Fairy of Eraklyon with fair skin; wavy, medium-length, blonde hair; and bright, sky blue eyes; stated as she herself examined the bodies, is it just her or are these people somewhat familiar?

"A portal made out of dark energy, perhaps?" Tammy, a shy, tech-savvy fairy with fair skin; hazel eyes behind a pair of red, thick-rimmed spectacles; and medium-length, orange-brown hair tied into a messy ponytail; giving her a rather geeky girl appearance, shrugged quietly. "I can sense these girls are definitely fairies, and you know how fairies react to dark energy."

"Makes sense, I guess." Brianna, a rather charismatic fairy with slightly tanned skin; brown eyes; and long, chocolate brown hair tied into a high ponytail with her bangs sharply angled towards the side of her face, nearly covering her right eye, shrugged casually. "But the question is: who are these people?"

"Okay, better question: are they even okay?" Blaine, the prince of Domino and one of the most strongest Specialists around, with pale skin; bright, cyan eyes; and short, wavy fiery red-orange hair with a visible cow lick in the center of it, asked worriedly. "Because I don't think they're okay, they look hurt."

"We should probably get them help by now." Helena, a rather artsy fairy with pale skin; long, dark hair tied into a loose ponytail; and narrow dark eyes, suggested.

"Yes, you're probably right." Felix nodded at this, "Where should we take them?"

"Red Fountain would be the most logical." Vector suggested, "It's nearer than Alfea or any other school."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Max, a musical Specialist with pale skin; short, blackish-blue hair in a bowl cut; and slanted blue eyes; exclaims. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _-Meanwhile...-_

"Ike." A dark wizard muttered out to his brother, grabbing his shoulder as he looked around for any signs of three witches. "Are you even sure you've contacted the real witches?" The three of them were located in a small cave, all three of them wearing a hoodie that each concealed their appearances.

"Yeah." Another one nodded, looking at his eldest brother with a doubtful look, "I mean, what if it's just some prank or scam you've gotten yourself into again-"

"Oh, would you two shut up?" Their eldest brother, who is presumably named Ike, irritably rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that I've really contacted our female counterparts. Damian, Storm." He said his brothers' names at the last part, giving them a stern look.

One of his brother, Damian, raised a brow at this, "Oh yeah?" He asked, Ike nodded at this. "Prove it then."

Ike blinked at his brother, "How so?"

Before Damian could respond, he was immediately cut off by his brother, Storm. "Like, like, uh." Storm thought of something to ask to prove that Ike had really contacted their female counterparts. "What are their names? And what do they look like?"

"Well, err..." Ike stammered, nervously rubbing his chin as he frantically tried recalling the three witches' names. "I haven't seen them yet, I only heard the ice witch's voice so..."

"'Ice witch'?" Storm raised a brow at this, "So you don't know their names."

Damian looked at his elder brother, not impressed. "And you don't even know what they look like." It wasn't a question.

Ike was silent for a moment. "..."

Both Damian and Storm only shook their heads at this, "How pathetic." Damian smirked at his 'cold' brother, "You were scammed."

"No, I/he wasn't." Ike said, but there was this odd thing...someone else said the exact same words, at the exact same time. Only this mysterious voice was female, but the voice was just as cold and icy as his.

"Who in the realms was that?!" Storm demanded as he and Damian frantically looked around for the so-called 'intruders'. Ike only smirked at this.

"You're here."

Suddenly, three feminine figures had emerged out of nowhere, "Of course we are." The one in the middle, whose voice obviously belongs to an all too familiar ice witch, smirked. "Pleasure to meet you boys, we're the Trix."

* * *

 _-Meanwhile, Red Fountain for Heroics and Bravery that is, for some reason, located where Alfea School for Fairies is supposed to be in the canon universe-  
_

"W-where am I?"

Timmy didn't know where he was, and he was definitely panicking over this. First, he and the gang was investigating about an odd portal of some sort appearing out of nowhere, then his really nice friend Riven decided to mess with it...and he, along with Riven, was sucked in. That's all he could remember, honestly. And now, he's sitting on a bed in an infirmary all too familiar to him...wait, was that all a dream or something?

Hearing a groan next to his bed, Timmy cautiously looked over to the direction, only to sigh in relief to see the all too familiar maroon-haired Specialist also waking up. "Huh?" Was the first thing uttered from him as he blinked, "W-what the hell happened?" He asked, rubbing his head as he sat from the bed, looking around for a moment.

Before the bespectacled Specialist could respond, voices and footsteps had suddenly approach their area, much to their surprise.

"Isn't it quite odd that Tammy blushes rather intensely and attempts to get away from me every time I make physical contact with her, or is it just me?" A voice asked, it was male, and it had this monotonous tone.

"Dude, are you really that clueless or what?" Another voice questioned, "She obviously likes you, bro. Hell, it's been going on for years now!"

"...Well, I don't think 'liking' someone makes one do that." The monotonous tone stated. "For example: I like Raven and the rest of the girls, they're very nice friends. But you don't see me doing that to them every time they touch me."

The other voice only let out an exasperated sigh at this, "Vector, oh sweet, innocent, Vector, that's not what I mean." He stated, "It's not your simple 'liking' of someone, what I mean is: Tammy likes you, like, like like you."

"'Like like' me?" The monotonous voice questions, "That does not make any sense whatsoever."

"...Never mind." The other voice uttered as the two entered the infirmary. Only to be greeted with two, awake Specialists that they've never met before but, for some reason, is familiar with them, same with the odd fairies. "Oh, so you're awake." Max stated with a smile.

Both Timmy and Riven only blinked and looked at each other. They have never seen these two before.

"Who that hell are you?"

* * *

 **Okay, I hope this makes a decent second chapter...there are still a lot of characters I need to introduce, ugh.**

 **Anyway, so far, there's quite a handful of characters that has been introduced this chapter. Like Raven, Sterling, Vector, Skylar, Tammy, Brianna, Blaine, Helena, Max, Ike, Damian, and Storm. But, there are still more that I couldn't fit in right now, but don't worry, they still have their well-deserved introduction in, probably the next chapter or so! So don't worry!**

 **I'm sorry if the Winx, Timmy, and Riven didn't have much role in this chapter, I needed to introduce the characters first, so yeah.**

 **Since the Winx are in an alternate dimension where Rule 63 exists, can you tell whose counterpart is whose? Who can guess all of them will get, uh...*frantically checks pockets*, a pen's cap thingy and this candy wrapper (yes, I am broke as f*ck even though it's Christmas..)!**


End file.
